The Bending Tournament
by Zyukay21
Summary: part 2 is in tell all ur friends about this fanfic so there'll be more hits and more people enjoying this fanfic. and this fanfic wasnt originally going to be a fanfic so if u wanna know the story messege me that u wanna know and i'll tell ya
1. Chapter 1

**THE BENDING TOURNAMENT**

**Based on the series Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**CHAPTER 1:The Fliers Are Out**

The firenation was finally kicked out of the earthnation's bigest city, Omashu! King Bumi, the king of Omashu, is celebrating by holding a bending tournament that only benders can enter. Now everyone is getting ready for this tournament of a lifetime. But while most are so excited about it some are mad that they are holding it.

Aang is the Avatar, which is destined to save the Earth. Only the Avatar can master all four elements earth, fire, water, and air. Katara is a waterbender. Toph is a blind earthbender that can sense were things are by being on solid ground. Sokka is Katara's older brother but he has no bending abilities. Bending is the ability to use the four elements as power to control things around you. Gathered together at Ba Sing Se are Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka reading a scroll of the tournament.

"I can't believe that a tournament is actually going to be held in Omashu!" exclaimed Aang.

"Yeah, I can't either. I guess it's because they kicked out the firenation," explained Katara.

"I'm going to enter for sure! There should be enough solid ground around for me to be able to see," said Toph.

"I don't care about this bending tournament! It should be a regular fighting tournament so anyone could enter. Bending is just a way to show off!" complained Sokka.

"I can't believe you actually said that, you are the one who is always trying to show off, expecially to that Ty Lee girl", Aang said in a giggle.

"Hey what do you mean showing off to Ty Lee, I don't even like her!" Sokka said in an annoyed voice.

"But I think she likes you!" Katara laughed out loud.

"Whoa! It says here that the prize money is 1,000 gold peices!" Toph yelled

out.

"But I thought you were blind and couldn't read?" Sokka said confused.

"She's right that is the prize money, did you just guess that?" Aang wondered.

"Ya I did!" Toph laughed out.

Meanwhile Zuko and Iroh are talking about the tournament at a city they were resting at. Zuko is a fire bender and the fire lord's son. Iroh is also a firebender and is the fire lord's brother. Both of them are in the royal family but were dishonored. So Zuko wants to capture Aang and bring him to his father to get back honor.

"So they are holding a bending tornament" , said Iroh.

"They are?" Zuko asked.

"Ya it says that the prize will be 1,000 gold pieces!" answered Iroh excitedly.

"I'm entering", Zuko said swiftly.

"So you want the prize money?" asked Iroh in a laugh.

"No I want Aang, he'll be there for sure, so I'll enter to finally capture him!"Zuko yelled in an evil kind of laugh.

Iroh stared at him.

"Okay okay I do kinda want the prize money", Zuko admitted.

Iroh laughed.

Inside their tank train Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai were told about the tournament and now are talking about it. Azula is Zuko's younger sister and also a firebender. Ty Lee and Mai are Azula's bestfriends, but they can't bend.

"Yes, yes, yes, they're holding a bending tournament, finally I can catch those two fools and maybe the Avatar", Azula said evily.

"Why should Mai and I care, we can't bend?" Ty Lee said in a mad voice

"Yah! Azula what are supposed to do cheer you on?!" Mai said in anger.

"Yah, I guess so, but most likely that guy you think is cute will be there Ty Lee", Azula said.

"Okay I'll go if my dear Sokka is going to be there", Ty Lee said in joy.

"I'm not going because there is no reason for me to go", says Mai.

"Okay then we'll leave you here all by yourself unless you want to cheer me on", Azula laughed.

"Fine I'll go but I won't be happy about it",Mai said in a grumpy voice.

So all these groups and many more from all around come to Omashu for the tournament. Many will battle but only one can win. Who will win the glory and the gold?

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BENDING TOURNAMENT**

**CHAPTER 2: The Announcement**

"How much longer 'till we get there!" Toph complained. "I can't see so I don't know, and I'm impatiant in the air".

"I don't really know Toph", Aang replied. "I think we're allmo... LOOK IS THAT THE CAVE OF TWO LOVERS OVER THERE?!?!"

"Yeah that is", Katara said hapily. Katara and Aang blushed.

"Why are you two acting like you kissed in that cave befor, wait did you?" Toph asked.

"Um...um...um...maybe... okay okay yes", Aang and Katara said embarassed.

"Look we're here!" Sokka yelled

**_MEANWHILE..._**

"Uncle I just reliesed that we're fire benders", Zuko said.

"Yes I know that, why?" Iroh aked.

"King Bumi just kicked out our kind, so I don't think he'll let us join", Zuko replied.

"Zuko just wait and see", said Iroh.

"I guess you're right", Zuko admitted

_**MEANWHILE...**_

"Azula I just thaught, why would they let you in?" Ty Lee asked.

"Don't worry Ty Lee I'll make sure they'll let me in", Azula laughed evily.

"Okay Azula", Ty Lee replied.

"Great more people are gonna be after us", Mai compained.

Everyone arives at Omashu.

"I have an important announcement to say", KIng Bumi said. "I thaught about this tournament and I think it's not fair that only benders can enter" (everyone compains) "Stop complaining everyone, I'm not canceling the tournament, but I'm making another one!" "This one is just a fighting tournament that you use your fighting skills and you're also aloud to use weapons". "And that's it"

"Oh hell yeah", Sokka yelled


	3. Important Announcement

This is an announcement you need to read!

review to this chapter with your own character that I may choose for my story.

I'll pick 5 that'll be in this story AND PUT IF ITS A FIGHTER OR A BENDER

**Copy the following and paste it onto your review**

NAME:

BENDING/TYPE OF FIGHTER:

WEAPON:

OTHER STUFF YOU WANT TO ADD:


	4. Another Announcement!

Another announcement to make!

the reason i put type of bending/fighter is if u r a bender or a fighter cuz there's 2 tournies plz fix the mistake

P.S. The bending u choose might be used against u so be careful.


	5. Chapter 3

THE BENDING TOURNAMENT

Chapter 3: The Tournament begins!

"Today the tournament begins!!!" KIng Bumi yelled. "Here's all the people that are entering"

**BENDING TOURNAMENT:**

1.Aang

2.Katara

3.Toph

4.Azula

5.Addy

6.Little Lady

7.Hyeria

8.This is none of your beeswax

9.Xin Fu

10.Master Yu

11.Haru

**FIGHTING TOURNAMENT:**

1.Sokka

2.Ty Lee

3.Mai

4.Zuko

5.Jet

6.Sho

7.Kami

8.Hakoda

9.Suki

10.Longshot

"Hey who put none of your beeswax?" asked a person in the crowd

"I was wondering about that", Bumi answered "Whoever put that is disqualified, get outta here!". The man walks out pissed.

"Hey why is Azula on there she's a firebender!!!" Sokka yelled.

"Well she threatened and then we settled a deal", Bumi laughed. "Okay tomorrow we'll start the firs round and its... Toph vs. Little Lady and... Mai vs. Longshot."

this 1 was kinda short but i'll be posting like a chapter a day

,**_Zyukay21_**


	6. Chapter 4Round 1

THE BENDING TOURNAMENT

Chapter 4: Round1

"Let round 1 begin!" exclaimed Bumi. "On the bending side it's Toph vs. Little Lady and on the fighting side it's Mai vs. Longshot"

"Hmm... you seem pretty strong (laughs) Little Lady",Toph laughed at Little Lady. Little Lady snarls."I see you don't talk much"

"I like you Longshot you don't talk and your not annoying", Mai said.Long shot smiles.

"On the count of 3 we'll start!" yelled KIng Bumi. "1...2...3!"

Toph mide a rockslide. Little Lady jumps on top of it and jumps and kicks Toph in the face.

"Damn her foot is hot!" yelled Toph

Toph socks Little Lady(LL) in the face with her rock hands and she goes flying. LL jumps up fast and runs toward Toph and tries to trip her and Toph jumps and throughs a boulder at her. LL gets up after a second makes an inferno and throughs it at Toph. "No wonder her foot was hot she's a firebender", Toph thaught.

Toph gets burnt and falls. LL thinks she won. Then Toph jumps up and kicks her in the face. Then Toph earthbends half of the stage and drops i on LL.

"Looks like we got a winner and it's Toph!" Bumi jumped up and raised Toph's hand.

Mai shoots 4 stilettos at Longshot. Longshot dodges them then shoots 3 arrows at Mai. Surprisingly all of them miss. Mai jumps up and shoots more stilettos at Longshot and they all hit him. Longshot strugles to get up and fires more arrows. Only 1 hits Mai but she still stands. She throws more stilettos at him. She jumps in the air and shoots all the ones on her legs then lands on him to finish him off.

"And heres the other winner Mai!"Bumi yelled doing the same thing to Toph.

"Wow these battle are awsome!"Sokka screamed with his mouth full of snacks.Katara stares at him. "What!?!"

"You're such a slob", said Katara.


	7. Chapter 7

The Bending Tournament

Chapter 5: Round 2

"Now it's time for round 3!" cried out Bumi "Today it's Addy vs. Haru and Zuko vs. Jet!" "Let the round begin!"

Haru walks in and theme music is playing. "Who died and made him have a theme song?" Sokka said sarcasticly. He sees Bumi laying on the ground and a man staring at him. He goes up and feels his pulse. He feels no pulse. "King Bumi you died?" Sokka cried.

Bumi gets up. He says to the man "And that's how you fake death", laughed Bumi. Sokka faints.

"Show off", Addy snickered.

"What did you call me?!?!" Haru yelled.

"You heard me, I called you a sh-ow o-ff", Addy said laughing a little.

"That's it you're goin' down!!!!!" yelled Haru. He kicks up a boulder and throughs it at her.

Addy dodges it. "Heh I knew you were weak, but not this weak" she mocked. Addy water whips him out of thin air then freezes him. Haru feels hot and cold at the same time

" Why do I feel burning and freezing at the same time, hey how did you make water from the air like that and stop mocking me!!!" yelled Haru.

"I used the moisture in the air, duh!!!" Laughed Addy.

"I like her attitude and I need how to bend like that", said Katara

Addy makes an ice whip and goes to Haru and beats him. "That'll take care of you", Addy marked.

"Looks like we got a winner!!" yelled Bumi raising up Addy's hand.

"Heh look at what we got here the scum that believes that I'm fire nation", Zuko marked looking at Jet

"You are fire nation and I'll prove it!!" yelled Jet. He runs and hooks Zuko. Zuko gets out and puts his swords Jet's neck. Jet hooks his legs and pulls him down. Zuko gets up and kicks Jet down in his stomach. Jet gets up and runs to Zuko. Zuko dodges it and hits him in the head with the dull side of his blade and knocks him out.

"You're just a weak scum", Zuko said.

"Here's the other winner!!" Bumi yelled trying to pull up Zuko's hand.

"Get your filthy hands off of me old man!" barked Zuko.

"Okay okay", replied Bumi. After Zuko walked away Bumi whispered, "What's his problem?"

okay its over R&R plz and pretend everything that said Zuko was Lee k


	8. Chapter 6: Round 3

sry that the tittle on chapter select of chapter 5 was chapter 7 instead of chapter 5 round 2

The Bending Tournament

Chapter 6: Round 3

"Yesterdays round went great (even though that Lee guy was stubburn)!" yelled Bumi. "Today it's Katara vs. Xin Fu and Sokka vs. Kami!"

"Looks like both of us are going on to fight bro.", Katara said.

"Ya we both are goin' to win sis.!" yelled Sokka

"This is goin' to be easy goin' up against a little girl", Xin Fu snickered.

"Let the round begin!" screamed Bumi. Xin Fu runs up to Katara and jumps over her and lands and it makes an earthquake. Katara falls. Xin Fu picks up a boulder and walks over to Katara. She freezes him before before he gets to throgh it at her. Xin Fu falls down from the wheight of the boulder. The boulder crushes him.

"I can't believe I lost to a little girl!", Xin Fu had trouble saying.

"You better believe it!" Katara mocked.

"We got a winner!" Bumi yelled holding up Katara's hand.

"Hey grim reaper are you ready to fight?" laughed Sokka. Kami looked straight into Sokka's eyes with his evil eyes."Hey spooky you don't talk much?" Kami charged at Sokka and hit him in the forehead with bottom of his scythe. And Sokka gets knocked out. Kami walks to Sokka and spits on him.

"Looks like we got another winner!" yelled Bumi. Kami stares at Bumi. "What?" "I'm not going to hold a spooky man's hand". Kami walks off. "Tomorrow will be the next round!"

if i dont update till after christmas I say MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	9. Chapter 7 the real 1

**The Bending Tournament**

**Chapter 7: Round 4**

"Today is time for round four of the Bending Tournament!!!" yelled Bumi. "It's going to be Avatar Aang vs. Master Yu and Ty Lee vs. Suki, let the round began!!!!"

Master Yu and Aang walk to the battle platform.

"Avatar Aang I've been waiting to see your skills on the battlefield.",said Master Yu getting int battle stance.

"You'll see my skills alright",said Aang jumping into the sky and throws an air blast at Master Yu. Master Yu dodges it and throws 3 boulders at Aang. Aang deflects them and counter attacks Master Yu with a ice blast. Master Yu freezes into a human ice sculpture. Aang smashes him and he breaks the frozen ice on him. Master Yu falls to the ground defeated.

"Those were my skills how'd you like them??" taunted Aang.

"We got a winner it's Avatar Aang!!!!!" Bumi screamed with excitement lifting Aang's hand.

"I'm goin to win this for you Sokka!!!!" screamed Ty Lee and Suki. Ty Lee and Suki start arguing and yelling at each other (A/N imagine what they are saying). They both growl and start fighting. Suki brings out her fans and starts running to Ty Lee. Ty Lee dodges her and jumps behind her and jabs her in her back a few times.

"Ahhh!!!! I can hardly move!!!" yells Suki. Ty Lee jumds the air and lands on Suki's stomach and finishes her off.

"Our other winner is Ty Lee!!!" yells Bumi lifting up Ty Lee's hand.

"I won this for you Sokka I hope you happy!!!" screams Ty Lee

Meanwhile...

"I can't believe Suki lost!!!!" yells Sokka. "She lost to a flexible Fire Nation girl!!!!" "How can this happen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sokka turns steaming hot.


	10. Chapter 8: round 5

im back þ lÖl now knowin how 2 do symbols (im better at them on word or runescape lol)on wordpad they r way different / §õhere's the story þ

**The Bending Tournament**

_**Chapter 8**_: _**Round 5**_

"This gonna be the last round of this part of the tournament!" cries out Bumi. "In the bending tournament is Azula (crownd boos) vs. Hyeria!" "In the fighting tournament it's Hakoda (Katara and Sokka cheer their lungs out) vs. Shoshana!" "Now let the tournament begin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (crowd cheers lowder than Bumi yelled)

"So Hyeria yourone that i will be destroying today", Azula chuckled.

"Ya you destroy me, not gonna happen", said Hyeria

"I'm sure it is", Azula said then blasted a bolt of lightning at Hyeria. She dodges it and uses her staff to launch boulders at Azula. Azula dodges them quickly then throws fireballs at Hyeria. One fireball hits her and she gets burned badly. But Hyeria still gets up and launches herself using her staff and kicks azula in the face. Azula tumbles to the ground badly hurt. Hyria thinks she won, then out of nowhere Azula sweep kicks Hyeria to the ground. Azula gets up and walks to Hyeria. "Here's the part where i destroy you". Azula blasts a bolt of lightnig straight to Hyeria, wich finishes her off.

"Looks like we have a winner!",yelled Bumi raising Azulas arm up.

"Get your filthy ands off me old man", Azula said taking her arm out of Bumi's grasp and walks away.

"Okay then...", Bumi says. "Okay here's the people for the fighting tournament".

"Hope we have a good match",Hakoda says then bows. Sho runs and tries to to strike Hakoda,but he grabs the escrima stick then slices the stick in half with his blade. Sho jumps back then spins his other escrima stick then throughs it at Hakoda. Hakoda grabs then breaks it. "Guess you're un armed now".Sho gets mad and jumps up and kicks Hakoda's blade out of his hand and then crushes it. "Touche" (A/N just had to say that lõl) Hakoda runs then socks Sho in the face and it knocks him out.

"Looks like we hav a winner!",Bumi yelled holding Hakoda's arm up.

"Ya dad you won!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Katara and Sokka.

"The next part of the tournament will be runned differently with new twists and turns!!!!!!!!!!!" Bumi yelled.


	11. Part 2 Chapter 9 round 1

Ya as u can see im back im gonna update every wednesday idk if i spelled it right lol and i know what ur thinking, finally, lol and ya im gonna go and start here... oya and i know 1 person has been waitin for this 1 for like months lol also i wont type down the bending tournament and the round and

chapter/round u'll know it from the title saves every1 time lol

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑

"Hello everyone!" shouted Bumi the way he usually does. "I know you all have been waiting for the second round." "This one is going to run differently then the other round up; it's not going to be an ordinary rules like fight till defeat, there'll be different rules and things every fight so it'll never get old!" "Okay this round is going to be against two very strong and sturdy and I don't know sassy?" Bumi laughs. "Waterbenders!" "This is going to be a very equal fight, so do you know who they are going to be?"

"NO!!" the crowd cheers? "¿...no...?"

"It's going to be Katara and Addy!" yelled Bumi.

"Knew it.", Addy said from somewhere in the crowd.

"Okay so you two young ladies come down here and i'll tell you the rules to the fight!" Bumi yelled out. Addy and Katara come down to Bumi from their seats. "Okay rules are you only can use your bending on yourself so you only use as you benefit to help yourself instead of using it to attack your opponent so you have to find away to do that, got it?"

"Ya we got it", Addy replied.

"No I don't get it so what we're supposed to do hand to hand combat?" Katara said curiously.

"There's ways you can use your bending to attack it's like loop-hole to the rules I know it, but I ain't telling you, you have to figure it out by yourself." Addy replied to what Katara was saying.

**TO BE CONTINUED** (_later today_)


	12. Chapter 10 round 1 cont

**Previously on the Bending Tournament part 2 round 1...**

_...READ IT YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!** LOL ☻☺**_

"Okay you two ready for the match?" asked Bumi. "Who cares we're starting any way, hehehehe!" cough cough (A/N i just had to put that lol)

"Wha-", Katara said.

"Readysetgo!" Bumi interrupted saying three words in one word...somehow.

Katara goes and runs towards Addy and jumps up and strikes down with a kick. Addy bends herself in ice so it's like a plate of armor. Katara kicks Addy, but when her foot makes contact with Addy's ice armor Katara's foot freezes with it."AHHH!!!!!!! get my foot off AHHH!!!!!!" Katara screams like heck. (A/N my ears are still ringing lol) Addy makes her hands into claws and starts attacking Katara. Addy's strikes couse Katara to go flying through the air. She crashes into the ground and slides getting hurt heavily. Addy melts the ice into water and uses the water to restore her energy. Addy runs toward Katara and turns her fists into ice and strikes at Katara. Katara thinks fast and turns her leg into ice and kicks Addy in the stomach which makes her stop her attack and fly through the air. Katara gets up onto he feet and makes liquid spikes over her knuckles and starts hitting Addy even more in the stomach even more. (A/N Addy I bet u thought u were going to win right there Þ lol) Katara turns her hand into an ice blade and holds it to Addy's neck and says "Dead.". (A/N if you didnt know which u probobly don't i got that from the book Eldest☺☻)

"Not quite", Addy said. Katara gives Addy a weird face."Look near you stomach".Katara looks and sees that Addy has her knees spiked and ready to strike at Katara's stomach. "Dead, hehe." Addy dullas the spikes and strike Katara in the stomach with them. Katara goes flying through straight up into the air. Addy jets up into the air past Katara using her waterbending and then stikes down at her into a kick. Katara covers herself in ice. When Addy's foot makes contact it freezes with the ice.

"How do you like it happening to you?" Katara asked Addy nemesisly and span around so Addy was facing the ground. Then both of them strike the ground, Addy first. Then it was all quite both of them on the floor with no signs of getting up.The crowd waiting and with no doubt biting their fingernails. Then there was a sense of motion, Katara was getting up!!!!!!!! The crowd went wild looking at the person which for them had no doubt that was the winner. But of course the thing last expected happened, she fell.(A/N i bet addy's laughing at her right at this moment) Katara gets back up but so is Addy. Who's going to win? You have to wait to find out.

Just Kidding!!!!!! I'm not that mean LOL.

Ok where was I oh ya they both were getting up no one knew who was going to win not even me if I was there but I'm writing it so I know who it's going to be. Then both stand up staring each other straight in the eye just standing there and staring... Then Katara, out of nowhere, raises her hand and says "I give".

"What!!!!!!!!" shouts the two people you can probably guess Aang and Sokka.

"I give this game to Addy I have no more power to do anything I just want to rest and I'm sore all over so Addy is victorious." Katara declaired.

"Hmmmm I guess Addy is the winner of this match." Bumi said raising Addy's arm. "Here's the winner!" Most of the crowd goes wild with cheers.

"Why did you give up?" asked Addy. "I was going to do the same thing you did, but I'm glad you did it instead of me.".

"Why you little!!!!!!!!" yelled Katara furiously. Now there's a big girl fight that ou can only imagine so I'll leave it up to you to think what it is ok.

**_END_**

**__**

ok so how did you like it r&r plz and u can request a type of match and the two players in it (u cant request a custom character made by some1 else unless u got consent from the maker or u r the maker) so give me ideas plz ☺☻


	13. um i guees u can read this if u wanna

**My old saying...** it's that time of month again... time to update lol

**New Saying...** it's that time of week again... time to update **XD** lol

i see no1 has given me ne ideas now ur making an author hav to find and think of everything to put ur mean lol and i cant think of it on my non spare time i hav a life unlike all of u reading this message... lol j/k about having no life even though a few dont..._cough _Addy _cough_ j/k lol u hav more of a life than me lol and ya ok now i hav to look for people to put for a match and think of a type of match i'll bbs


	14. Part 2 Chapter 11

**Hello Hello Hello I'm back from my 5 min break lookin for who to use and wat to do this not gonna be the bending its gonna be fighting...well theres gonna be bending used but u hav to relize wen lol.**

"I can't believe I lost to her!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Katara like you can only imagine. "I can't believe I used to look up to her!!!!!!!"

"Geez Katara that happened last week I can't believe your stilll like this." Sokka said kinda ticking Katara off though.

"That little skunk bag garbage ra-" Katara screamed. (most of it... nawh just a lil bit of wat she was gonna say lol)

"I see your still mad that I won last week." Addy walked in and said interupting Katara's description of her.(addy was also sticking out her tounge like this P no this p no let me try... this þ no more like this Þ perfecto lol)

(the rest is behind the scenes for now... lol)

"Hello everyone it's that time again so here are the two people I "randomly" chose to fight against each other and those people are Kami and Lee!!!!" Bumi started off the (hmmm is this a show idk... i'll call it um... battle i guess) battle. "Okay the rules are simple see that gigantic metal pillar thingy over there, it's a key wrapped in all four elements then wrapped in the hardest metal and what you simply have to do is retreve the key and unlock the lock over there somewhere and get what I need inside and hand it to me, sound simple enough?"

Both Kami and Lee looked at each other with no blinks needed to moist there eyes (lol) they just nodded and prepared to get the key out of the pillar.

(**TO BE CONTINUED**)_ (probably later today idk)_

****


	15. Part 2 Capter 12

Lee and Kami sprinted toward the pillar weapons drawed. They leaped and attacked the pillar leaving cracks on the metal. They kept swinging and swinging till eventually the metal crumbled from its pounding. Under the layer of metal there was earth from the earth's crust. They both drew back then ran toward the pillar with their weapons on the dull side. When they struck it the earth wasn't effected but instead the vibration sent a shock of pain through their bodies and dropped their weapons. They picked up their weapons and started kicking the pillar. Even though their feet started hurting they kept on going till the earth cracked!!!!!!!! They had a smirk of relief on their faces and started tearing off the earth with their blades and eventually had the earth down and done. After the earth was ice as icy as icy gets (wtf that sounds gay but who cares º╥º lol). They start dicing it up, but to their surprise the ice dulled their blades and they can't sharpen it here! (hehehe) But the ice did shatter. But under the ice was a blaze of fire!!!!!!!! They both looked at it and drew back their weapons and punched at the fire.

**_BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_To Be Continued._

sry i didnt complete it but i left it at the suspensful part i know im evil º╥º ur probably like ⁿº!!!!!!!!!! lol ok i will update again on saturday tho )


	16. part 2 Chapter 13

**T**here was a flash of blinding light from the explosion; no one could see what was happening. When the light faded away you could see the pillar made up of only air now with rapid air currents. But the key wasn't there. The crowd looked around and found Kami on the floor and Lee running to the safe with the key in his hand. Kami got up quickly and noticed the key wasn't there inside the pillar, but what he saw through the air was Lee running toward the safe at a great pace. Kami jumped up and ran in front of Lee with ninja-like skills. Kami knocked Lee right in the head with the bottom of his scythe, knocking Lee to the ground and making the key fly into the air. Kami retrieved the key and unlocked the safe, getting whatever was inside it. As Kami was about to get whatever it was to Bumi, Lee tripped him making the (let me call it "thing") "thing" fly through the air. "Catch it it's FRAGILE!!!!!!!" Bumi cried out. Lee caught it and walked over to Bumi. He was about to hand it to him when Kami knocked Lee out. But when Lee fell the "thing landed in Bumi's hands. "We have a winner!"

"But I knocked him out how could he of won?!" Kami asked astonished.

"He handed it to me didn't he?" Bumi asked laughing.

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

**_MEANWHILE_**

**_■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■_**

****

****"Can you two stop yelling at each other we probably missed the whole thing!!!!!!" yelled Toph Sokka and Aang.

"Not until she admits she cheated!!!!" yelled Katara.

"How did I cheat I won fair and ■!!!" (get it ■ square lol) yelled Addy.

"How long is this gonna go on???????" asked Toph Aang and Sokka.

****


End file.
